Mae Harollson
Mae Harollson is the youngest of the Harollson sisters, behind Milly and Mika, and the older sister of Max. Despite needing glasses she's an expert archer and skilled monster hunter alongside her sisters. Appearance Mae has short curly brunette hair and hazel eyes behind her round-framed glasses. Her body is petite and she has the smallest bust size of all three sisters. She wears a long-sleeved black shirt with a leather vest over it, baggy brown pants, and leather boots. When on a monster hunt she carries a satchel holding extra arrows in steel clips and wields a custom made automatic repeater that can quickly fold up to fit in her bag. She also has hidden switchblades under her sleeves for dealing with close-range enemies. Personality When at home with her family Mae displays more of a soft-spoken and gentle-natured personality. She helps with the upkeep in their shop, the cooking for their meals, and appears more calm and innocent despite her profession of hunting and slaying dangerous monsters. Her caring and friendly attitude both towards customers and her family is a stark contrast to the seasoned warrior she becomes when out on a job. She often spends time in their workshop tinkering with her repeater, which has a tendency to fire on its own, or practice her shooting in a field near their home. When out on a hunt Mae is noticeably more confident and sharp, displaying an adamant fighter's spirit and keen eye as she acts as the trio's sharpshooter. Having a more slender frame works to her advantage as she's able to quickly snipe her enemies before moving to another vantage point to attack. If there's no cover to hide behind Mae is perfectly capable of fighting both at long or close range, with her repeater being able to fire arrows rapidly and accurately while her concealed switchblades allow her to engage opponents nearby. Development Mae is first introduced along with her family in Act VIII when Daniel's group stops at their shop for supplies. After realizing that she and her sisters are professional monster hunters Daniel's group quickly pays for their things and heads back towards their parked carriage so they can leave as soon as possible. Noticing that Triska wasn't given all that she paid for Mika tries to return the missing goods, only to discover Daniel surrounded by monsters and jumps to the conclusion that he's being attacked. With Mae and her sisters quickly arming up they ambush and attack Daniel's mates, injuring Kroanette, Pip, and Alyssa and nearly killing the others before Daniel stops them. Daniel's group attempts to explain that not all monsters are evil but the Harollson sisters don't believe them, even after Alyssa and Specca help them avoid serious injury from attacking Star shortly afterward. Believing that Daniel is at least a good person at heart the Harollson sisters agree to let them all go but warn them never to return again. Mae is later seen with her sisters as they are given a monster hunting order by Queen Leanna's knights, with a mission to slay a horde of monsters attacking the farming village of Rees. The Harollson sisters set out for their hunt, only for Mae to return shortly after to fetch her spare glasses. During her return home she finds Max and Lelu in the cottage, with Lelu's horse body being hidden behind the counter and out of view. Not realizing she's talking to a centaur, Mae welcomes Lelu and teases Max slightly for having a girl in the house with him before taking her leave. She is next seen when all three sisters arrive at Nibelvale, and find the city to have been overrun by monsters and wiped out. Searching for survivors they come across monsters claiming allegiance to The Sisterhood. While they are able to slay a good number of the wicked fiends more show up and surround them. It is then that the scorpia Mika had been fighting, Rio, sidesteps Mika and fatally strikes her stinger through Mae's neck. The youngest Harollson sister dies immediately after with Rio's stinger slicing away and nearly cutting her head off. Though dead, Mae does help in saving Mika's life still, as her repeater which is laying on the ground malfunctions as usual and fires an arrow on its own, just in time to strike the witch Alice's focuser and break it while also giving Mika a chance to launch a surprise attack using her maelstrom spell. Mae is last seen with Milly who also died in combat as they appear before Mika as hallucinations after the battle of Nibelvale, with them assuring her that their deaths weren't her fault and to keep fighting to both protect Max and put an end to The Sisterhood. Trivia The Harollson sisters were originally planned to be Max’s harem at Trixton Pass, with all three sisters having a deep immoral love for their little brother and regularly engaging in sex with him. Max’s original character was indifferent to the fact that they were family, showing that the women of Eden would sometimes take men in their own families as mates and that such customs were normal. This idea was scrapped as it raised more controversial topics and arguments that would have to be addressed later, and set a long-running standard that Daniel likely couldn’t have changed in his lifetime. Instead, the sisters were written as normal family members and such practices were indeed considered taboo even in Eden, except for Mika who retained her hidden desires for Max as part of her character arc. Artwork Mae Harollson.png Mae Harollson by Cinnamon6.png Category:Characters Category:Human